User talk:Mainphramephreak
Welcome! Hello, and welcome to !. Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Local: ** **Be bold! We need your help! ** **All help pages *'Wikipedia:' **How to edit a page **Tutorial **The five pillars of Wikipedia **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and helping us get this project started. By the way, please be sure to , using four tildes (~~~~) to produce your name and the current date, or three tildes (~~~) for just your name. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact one of us for more information! Statistical Analysis That sounds like a great piece of analysis! I think Statistical analysis is as good a place as any to stick it, and it's a valuable piece of data to have on hand. Probably stick it in Category:Series books unless something else presents itself to you... -- nae'blis 19:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :The single-page version is going to be huge when it's complete; I think the other option is to make them subpages of the books, like so: New Spring/statistical analysis. Then it should be possible to transclude those into one main page, yet only have the numbers stored once in case you need to change anything. What do you think? -- nae'blis 22:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to say that the new format works very well! -- nae'blis 18:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Category:Statistical analysis sounds good to me - make sure you drop it in tags so it doesn't get transcluded to the actual book pages. A header to each subpage that explains in brief what you say at the top of Statistical analysis also sounds like a good plan (also in noinclude tags to avoid repetition). -- nae'blis 21:21, 30 January 2009 (UTC) booknav on chapter summary Thanks for catching that, it's been a while since I made a new chapter summary from scratch! *embarrassed* -- nae'blis 14:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Monaco I saw you tested it out. So what did you think?--OPTIMOUS 16:58, October 14, 2009 (UTC) MrJade Its all good. No worries, and thanks for the advice. Sorry Sorry for making extra work for you. Just trying to add some info. To be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing to put in the non-breaking spaces. I'll refrain from anymore edits until I figure out how I'm accidently putting those it. Sleete 00:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) SVG Files Thanks! And by all means feel free to use them wherever appropriate. Ninjatacoshell 06:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Title The titles should not have brackets around them on the character template because characters can have multiple titles. Such as Lan. So no brackets around title in character template.--OPTIMOUS 07:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your Help Yeah, Ive been using this wiki for a while but I haven't really made many edits. I like seamus' work as well, I just want to make sure that I can upload it. It is his copywrite, but it is okay if I give him credit? How should I do this in the future? Different Icons Just a quick question. Do you have a list of all of the differing icons for the books? The reversed icons and the ones that have different icons in earlier versions and such. I noticed what you put on one of the pages. Great job, by the way, on all of the SVG icons. Thanks for that! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :No. I don't have a list. I'm actually at college and all of my copies of ''The Wheel of Time books are at my parents' house. So I've been checking them out from the college library and going off of those. That's when I noticed that some of them have different icons. If you notice any others, feel free to update the appropriate page(s). Ninjatacoshell 21:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC)